Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamps in which a light source is formed by mounting a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) on a substrate, and more particularly to vehicular lamp units that are used for headlamps (headlamps) that form desired light distribution with high accuracy.
Related Art
Vehicular lamps such as taillights and headlamps of recent automobiles use semiconductor light-emitting elements such as LEDs as a light source in order to achieve power saving or high durability. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a turn signal lamp using LEDs as a light source. However, since the amount of light emission of LEDs is smaller than that of bulbs (electric bulbs), a light source is sometimes formed by a plurality of LEDs in order to obtain the amount of light required for the lamp. In Patent Document 1, a plurality of LEDs are mounted on a single substrate, and this substrate is placed in a lamp housing, thereby ensuring a required amount of light and achieving reduction in size.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2011-165651